The TMNT
The TMNT is a darker series exclusively on Netflix. The series is 3D animated to a similar style to Transformers Prime, The Clone Wars and the 2012 series, sans the light-hearted tone and the alternate animated styles. Synopsis Hamato Yoshi and Okoru Saki were once inseparable brothers in the Foot clan in Japan as Okoru was adopted into the family after he was found as a child in a burning house. They grew up together, and subsequently fell in love with the same woman, Tang Shen, though she chose to be with Yoshi. Saki left the foot in anger to find out his true origins, when he discovered he was in the ancient lineage of the shredder's, a mantle of a great Japanese warlords, and mortal enemy of the foot. He accepted his birthright and returned to murder Yoshi's wife and child, as well as take over and corrupt the foot to fit his own image. Becoming the shredder, he entered a fight with Yoshi and had his face burned badly as Yoshi escaped to New York, being branded as a trator to the foot, a splinter. In another twist of fate, Yoshi, while laying low had brought four turtles from a pet shop to cure his loneliness in America. He was walking home from the store when he saw two men acting suspicious in an alleyway, so, using his ninja skills, he investigated into them when a rat scurried along his arm, alerting the men. They attacked him, but he fought back, knocking a glass container out of their hands, smashing it on him. In extreme pain, Yoshi made it to the sewers, where he began mutating into a giant humanoid rat. He dropped the jar with the turtles, and they landed in the ooze, mutating into humanoid mutant turtles. Yoshi, now going under the name splinter full time, trained the turtles as they grew up and showed signs of human level-intelligence. Knowing they would targets to the humans, he taught them to master various martial arts to be able to do good in the city while staying unseen. Once they were teenagers, they were finally let above ground to help humanity and discover they're origin. Characters Main heroes - * Leonardo (Robbie Daymond) - The leader of the turtles and the eldest of the brothers, he is a calm and collected warrior who wields a katana (later dual wields two). He is Splinter's greatest student and matches him the most in his cunning a loyalty to defending the innocent against the wraith of the Shredder. * Donatello - The second oldest brother, Donatello, or Donnie, is the brains of the team. He is obsessed with the mutagen that created them and has worked for years to attempt to recreate it. His fascination with their origins leads to the discovery of the Krang and they're plot. wields a Bo-Staff. * Raphiel - The second youngest of the team, Raf is the muscles. Seemingly angry and annoyed with living in Leo's shadow, he just wishes to show his true potential as a fighter to Splinter and to the world. Not getting on as well in a team, he occasionally fights alone under the alias 'the Nightwatcher'. He uses two Sai in battle. * Michealangelo - The youngest of the brothers, Mikey is the joker of the team. He often is clumsy and weak compared to the others, but his obedience to Leo and Splinter make him a great ally. His mastery of the nunchuck is also greater than that of any of the other brothers. * Hamato Yoshi / Splinter - The ex-foot member turned traitor once he left Saki. Turned into a rat when he tried to stop the mysterious men and was covered in the ooze. Since has lived underground and taught his 'sons' in the art of ninjitsu in order to train them to help above ground. A master of all weapon forms, he usually uses a large staff. * April O' Neil - * Casey Jones - The Foot - * Okoru Saki / The Shredder (Eric Bauza) - the adopted brother of Yoshi, Okoru Saki took over the Foot clan after killing Tang Shen and becoming the shredder. He lives to kill Splinter and regain the glory of that of fudal Japan and the iron grip the shredders once had over the land. * Karai - The Shredder's daughter and second in command. She often sways between the sides of good and evil, becoming something of an ally to Leo. It is revealed she is in fact Splinter's real daughter Miwa, and that Saki took her from Yoshi's burning house and took her in as her own. She is often split between the two sides of the war in New York. * Xever Montes / Fishface / Armaggon - A Brazilian mercinary working for the shredder. He is smart and deceiving, doing much of the 'dirtier jobs' for the foot. He, alongside his partner Chris Bradford, were both covered in the krang mutagen, turning Xever into a fish, the last thing he touched. Baxter Stockman built him robotic legs and breathing aparatus in order for him to take advantage of his new powers. he later goes rogue and leaves the foot, experimenting on his own mutagen in order to make himself a more powerful form, the shark mutant Armaggon. * Chris Bradford / Dogpound / Rahzar - * Anton Zech / Bebop - * Ivan Steranko / Rocksteady - * Alopex - Other Villains * Baxter Stockman - An ruthless engineer and robotics expect who is kicked from his company for making weaponised robots, he becomes enraged with his lack of success and place in society, taking a life of crime to make his money. He is stopped by the Turtles and sent to jail. Enraged, he wishes for revenge once he escapes. Luckily for him he is broken out by the Foot, being forced to build a new robotic shredder suit. * Old Hobb / Tigerclaw - * Victor Falco / Rat King - * Slash - * The Krang Episodes Trivia * The series was created by Jaga 321 * The remix of theme tune stayed loyal to the original but with a serious drum and bass style remixed in. * Despite being a lot darker, the show still retains it's humour. Category:Jaga 321 Category:TV Series Category:Fanmade series